Change Can't Stop My Love For You
by hermionehp110
Summary: Lily fell in love with James. But then one day, she relised he changed. The change was for the worse. His friends lost hope in him, but she belives he can change back, and she wants him to prove it to her. She knows he never ment to be that way. R
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I only own the plot and a couple characters.  
Change Can't Stop My Love For You  
  
In every love story, there is a boy and a girl. When they are truly in love, they would do anything for each other. People may wonder how they will know who is the right one for them and how you will find them. Destiny and fate will let you find them. And how will you know? You just will. By the feeling inside. It's a felling unlike any other. And you will be able to tell it's more than just a crush. This usually happens when you are an adult, but for one girl it was very different. She fell in love as a child, and could see her destiny with this boy. One day she realized he changed, but the change was for the worst.  
Lily Evans was a perfectly normal girl, or so she thought. She had a loving mom, dad, and a not so loving sister, Petunia. Lily had many friends. The reason why she had friends wasn't her beauty or her money. Lily had gorgeous green eyes, and long wavy red hair that shone in the sun. She looked like an angel when the sun hit her just right, and she seemed to be an angel herself. She was the sweetest girl you could find, and the smartest and funniest too. But she was kind of known as a weirdo. You see, sometimes she made strange things happen with out meaning to. Once a guy was harassing her, and, well his hair turned purple and his skin became green with orange polka dots. Petunia, the snob she is once stuck gum in Lily's beautiful hair, and their mum chopped it off, ignoring Lily's wails that peanut butter can get out. The next morning, Lily woke up with her hair back to normal, and Petunia was bald. Petunia had to wear a wig for a while. None of that was explained until Lily's eleventh birthday. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The rest of the chapters will be longer. What do you think so far? Review appreciated! *hint hint wink wink* and my other ff want reviews *hint hint wink wink* 


	2. Lily's Birthday

Lily hopped out of bed excitedly. She ran a brush through her long hair, and threw some clothes on. She slid down the banister, and flew off, landing in the kitchen.  
  
"LILY!" shouted her mother.  
  
"Sorry mum, I'm just excited! It's my eleventh birthday! And my party is today! I am gonna have so much fun. All of my friends will be here. And Cindy too! She moved to America, remember? And she's coming JUST because it's my birthday. I am so happy."  
  
"Lily, you slide down the banister everyday-" Mrs. Evans started.  
  
"I just can't wait until five! And I'm glad it's a sleepover too! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!" Lily continued to blabber, non-stop.  
  
"Ugh, can you just shut up?" thirteen year old Petunia said snottily, walking in.  
  
"No. As I was saying, we can play all sorts of games, truth or dare, twister, and-no Petunia, its only girls, NO SPIN THE BOTTLE, sorry to disappoint you-And we can watch movies too! Like Lord of The Rings, Gollum is SO cool! or another movie, like Matrix or X-Men.(A/N:I know that those movies weren't out back then, but lets pretend they were. And that they have the same technology as today. I don't know anything about what ever year Lily was a kid)"  
  
"Ugh, Lily, are you on a sugar high or something? Shut up already! I don't want to hear you yammering on for another eight hours. Well, I'm not gonna waste another moment of my summer. I'm going shopping, bye."  
  
"What's with her?" Before Mrs. Evans could reply, Lily continued to blabber. Lily stood there blabbering non-stop, so poor Mrs. Evans had to set up for the party all by herself.  
  
It was now 4:57, and Lily was being REALLY annoying, "Two minuets and 49 seconds, Two minuets and 48 seconds.." That could get annoying, couldn't it? At 4:58, the doorbell rang. Lily ran to the door and flung it open.  
  
"CINDY!" she screamed.  
  
"LILY!" the two girls hugged. "What's up? I've missed you SO much!"  
  
"Well-" The doorbell rang again.  
  
"BELLA!" Lily shouted, hopping up and down.  
  
"LILY!" Bella screamed jumping up to.  
  
You guessed it. They were exactly alike. It was no wonder they were best friends. Petunia hated her, because having her around was like "There being two Lily's" Bella, or Arabella Figg, had wavy brown hair that spilled down mid way her back.  
  
The two girls shared everything with each other. There was one thing that Bella never told Lily. She was a witch. And it saddened her she wouldn't go to school with Lily next year. Bella had decided to break the news to Lily after the party, not knowing that wouldn't be necessary. Girls continued to arrive. Ten minuets, fifteen girls were in Lily's living room.  
  
"YAY! Everyone is here!" said Lily hyperly (A/N:I don't care if that isn't a word. I always make up words for my own convenience!)  
  
Samantha rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Lily"  
  
"NO!" Samantha hit herself "Why do I have such weird friends?"  
  
Lily tapped her on the shoulder. "You're talking to your self." Samantha just stared at her. "What ARE you ON?"  
  
"Sugar." Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Ok," said Lily, "What do you wanna do first? Play games? Watch a movie? Torture Petunia? Wait, I have a good plan for that.Lets watch Two Towers."  
  
"Lily, when are you gonna get over your crush on Gollum?" asked Allie.  
  
"I don't have a crush on Gollum, Mrs. Legolas!" "What ever you say." "Shut up. Lets play twister. I have a few games.I know, we can set up Twister, Clue, Scrabble, and a arts and crafts things and you can do what ever you want, until dinner at seven." A variation of "Good idea" came from everyone. "Then-" "Oh no," muttered Bella. "A 'then'" "We can watch my Gollum's movie! Oh shit, I mean Two Towers." Everyone cracked up laughing. "I KNEW IT!" shouted Allie. "Just shut up and help me set everything up." "Fine, I will." "GOOD!" "I was being sarcastic." Lily pretended to be hurt. And she broke down in fake tears. "Alright alright, I'll help." Said Allie, laughing. The girls get everything up, and began to play.  
  
*** "Right hand red" Lily fell over, she [I]had[/I] been in an akward position. Lily got up. "I'll go draw something now." "GIRLS! DINNER!" called Mr. Evans. The fifteen girls ran in to the kitchen. At every plate, there was two slices of pizza. A bowl in the center had chips. They dug in. After dinner, they decided to watch a movie. Everyone ran downstairs, the tv was there. It was a home theatre (cool, huh?) Lily and Bella stuffed were busy stuffing chips into their mouths and pockets. Suddenly, they heard a sharp piercing scream. Lily ran into the kitchen. He mother was gripping the counter. Infront of her was a barn owl, apparently carring a letter. 


	3. Hogwarts Letter and the Party Continues

Tom girl: I did put the story in paragraph format, but the stupid computer messed it up. I will try to fix it, that didn't happen for my other ff.  
  
And Irina, I am SOOOOO sorry. I didn't mean to say Twin Towers instead of Two Towers. Half the time my head is on backwards. I am really sorry, and really sorry for your loss. September 11 is one of the worst days ever, and I want those who are behind it, Ben Ladin(I think I spelled that wrong.) to be murdered. I hate them, and I can still remember how scared that day made me. And I believe he will be caught, and put to death. I want his death to be as painful as possible. I know how horrible a death in the family can be. But the victims of September 11, millions of people mourned their death, not just family. I remember crying because of all the lives that were lost. I cried for everyone. Everyone deserves a family.  
  
Chapter 2: Hogwarts Letter and the Party Continues.  
  
"Whats going on?" Lily asked. "Where is that owl from?" Bella gasped, and stared at Lily. "You're a witch!" "I'm a what?" "A witch!" "What do you mean I'm a witch?" "It's not a bad thing! I'm one myself. I was dreading going to Hogwarts without you. Open the letter." "Hogwarts?" "OPEN THE LETTER, LILY!" "Ok ok." Lily went over to the owl and opened the letter it was holding.  
  
She read aloud: "[I]Dear Ms Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a lost of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Hedmisstres[/I]" (btw, I used the Hogwarts letter from the Harry Potter book)  
  
"Ohmigod Ohmigod!" Lily stuttered. "But, how? How?" "Lily, your family is what wizards call muggles, non-magic folk." "If my family is muggle, then how can I be a witch? And how do I know this isn't a big prank or something?" "Lily, have I ever lied to you? You have got to trust me! My whole family is witches and wizards. Sometimes there are witches in muggle families. If you don't believe me, I'll call my mother and have her talk to you. This is NOT a prank!" 'Bella has a point,' Lily thought. 'She has never lied to me, but how could this be true?' "Lily," said Bella gentlely. "Have you ever done something you could explain?" "Y-yes." "That was done by magic. You need to go to Hogwarts to learn magic and learn to control it. I will be there too, Lily." Lily smiled. "Really?" "Really. Now um, your mom appears to have erm, fainted. Lets wake her up. And get your dad." Lily and Bella woke Mrs. Evans up and fetched Mr. Evans. They explained the whole thing.  
  
"My little girl is a witch, I am so proud. We have a witch in the family!" exclaimed Mrs. Evans, hugging Lily. "Of course you can go!"  
  
Mrs. Evans got out a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote: II Mrs. Rose Evans, mother of Lily Evans, and Mr. George Evans, father of Lily Evans, give her permission to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.I  
  
She signed her name, and gave the pen to Mr. Evans to sign his name. Mr. Evans folded the letter and stuffed it into an envelope. He handed it to the owl, who flew off out the window.  
  
"Now, lets start the movie, shall we?" he said. "I think your friends are getting anxious." "Oh no, I completely forgot about them!" Lily exclaimed, running downstairs to her friends, with Bella close behind. "Where were you?" Samantha asked. "Umm, we were, well, umm." Lily stuttered. "Discussing the best way to break some news to you. Lily and I aren't going to Stonewall next year. We are going to a boarding school." "Oh no, Lily, Bella, I'll miss you so much!" "I'll miss you guys too," "Yeah, same here, I can't believe we wont see each other next year!" Lily said. They talked for several minutes about Lily and Bella not going to their school any more.  
  
"Ok guys, lets watch the movie now!" said Lily, as her dad came down with a big bowl of popcorn. "YAY!" she shouted when she saw the popcorn. A few minutes later, they were settled, and the movie begun. Everyone looked over and Lily when Gollum came on the screen who was, GIGGLEING? The movie was really good. And after it, they stayed up late into the night talking. Around 2 a.m., most of the girls had dozed off.  
  
"Who wants to do a prank?" Lily exclaimed, hopping up and down on her sleeping bag. (That sugar never wore off, did it?) "Shut up, Lily." Mumbled Cindy rolling over. "Well, Bella, wanna prank with me?" "Uh, sure?" Bella said. "Come on! I wanna get Petunia!" "Why didn't you say so?" Everyone said together. They all sat on their sleeping bags, which were on a circle, and planed a prank.  
*** "So is that agreed? Does everyone know their part?" Lily asked. "Yes!" "Lets go then!"  
  
Does anyone know how to use italics and bold in stories on this website? 


	4. The Prank

Chapter Three: The Prank  
  
I am so sorry I haven't added more to this story lately, I've been busy.  
  
"So is that agreed? Does everyone know their part?" Lily asked. "Yes!" "Lets go then!" The fifteen girls sneeked across the hall into the bathroom. Four stood outside the door as guards. They grabbed toothpaste, band-aids, and soap. They then snuck downstairs to the kitchen, leaving two on the second floor. And they had two stand outside of the kitchen. Sniggering, the girls grabbed whipped cream, ice cream, a balloon, and chocolate syrup.  
Trying not to laugh, they headed back upstairs and to Petunia's room. Lily slowly opened the door, carefully so it wouldn't creak. They tiptoed in. Samantha covered Petunia's hand with toothpaste, will Cindy blew up the balloon. Lily grabbed the whipped cream, and covered Petunia's hair with it. Bella took the ice cream and put it all over Petuina's face. Mindy made swirls of chocolate all over Petunia's face with the chocolate syrup. She then put band-aids over Petunia's eyebrows and eyes. They put the two bars of soap on the floor, where Petunia put her feet EVERY morning when she woke up. Laughing, the girls left and returned to Lily's room. They stayed up talking, no one wanted to go to sleep. They wanted to know Petunia's reaction (so they hid one of Lily's new presents in Petunia's room, a camera! Which they actually do watch later on)  
At eight a.m. They heard a scream, then a thump. The fifteen girls cracked up laughing. "Quick, pretend to be a sleep the groggily waking up!" Lily hissed. They immedietly did so. "Petunia, what happened?" exclaimed Mrs. Evans. Mt. Evans, who was standing behind his wife trying not to laugh didn't say anything. "Lily and her friends did this! I know it! ARGH! I HATE THEM! How can you let them get away with this?" Petunia screamed. "Uh oh, Lily, I think we're in trouble," Bella whispered. "Don't worry, I think of something."Lily whispered back. Mrs. Evans stalked (A/N: STALKED! LOL! SHE [I]STALKED[/I]!!! HAHAHAHA! Sorry, inside joke.) into Lily's room, "Lily, did you pull a prank on Petunia?" "A what?" said Lily, pretending to wake up. "A prank! Someone pulled a prank!" "A prank? Why would I pull a prank?" "Because you are mentally insane and you hate your sister," said Mr. Evans helpfully. "Thanks, dad," Lily exclaimed sarcastically. "No problemo."(A/N: Let's see, hyper daughter(Lily) insane father, wait.this must be my family!) Lily rolled her eyes. "Dear," Mr. Evans said, turning to Mrs. Evans. "Please, don't punish these girls! They are just having fun. And for all you know, [B]I[/B] could have pulled that prank on her!" "Really?" said Mrs. Evans, raising an eyebrow. "In that case, [I]you[/I] clean up this mess." "WHAT?! Fine!" Mr. Evans walked out in search if a mop. Mrs. Evans gave her daughter a knowing look and left the room. They cracked up laughing. A few hours later, the party was over, and everyone was leaving. At 10:15, Everyone had left except for Bella. "Bella, about this witch thing, where do I get my supplies? Where's Platform 9 ¾?" Lily asked. "Oh, I'm going to get my supplies tomorrow! I'll explain this to my mum and we will take you. And your parents need to give you money to open a bank account at Gringotts. Wizard money is different from muggle money. And I will take you to King's Cross Station on September first." Bella explained. The doorbell rang. "My mum is here. Let's talk to her now." Lily opened the door. "Hello, Mrs. Figg," she said. "Hello Lily, dear." Mrs. Figg responded. "Bella, ready to go?" "Yes, and mum?" Bella started. "Yes?" "Umm, Lily is a witch too. We need to take her to Diagon Alley tomorrow." "Really? Oh, Lily, dear, you'll have a great time at Hogwarts, congratulations! Now, where is Mrs. And Mr. Evans?" "Right this way," Lily said, and lead them to the kitchen. Mrs. Figg and Lily's parents greeted each other. "I understand that Lily has gotten a letter from Hogwarts," Mrs. Figg said. "Yes, she has-wait, how do you know?" Mrs. Evans asked. "Lily and Arabella have told me. You see, my family is witches and wizards. We would be happy to take Lily to Diagon Alley and escort her to King's Cross Station on September first." "Really? That would be great. We don't know anything about wizards, we all are, what's that word again? Ah, yes, muggles. This is very hard to believe." "I understand, I would be shocked too." 


	5. Diagon Alley

Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, enjoy!

**************

The next day, Bella and her family picked Lily up to go to Diagon Alley.  They entered the Leaky Cauldron, and went out to the brick wall. Lily stared at it.

"It's a dead end!" she exclaimed.

"Lily, you have much to learn…" said Bella as her mum tapped the bricks. Lily's jaw dropped as she saw the archway being formed.

"Come a long, dears," Mrs. Figg said.

Lily, who was still standing there in awe, had to be slapped back into reality by Bella. "Come on, Lily!" she exclaimed, and they entered the twisting streets of Diagon Alley.  Lily was turning her hear trying to see everything and soak it all in.  They stopped walking once they reached a large white building. Gringotts.

"Wizarding bank," Bella said simply. They walked in, and Lily nearly screamed when she saw the goblins sitting at their desks. They walked up to the closest available goblin. 

"Hello," Mrs. Figg said.

"Good morning," replied the goblin. "How may I help you?"

"I want to withdraw some money from my family account, and open one for this young lady here," she put her arm around Lily as she said so.

"Ahh, a muggle born,"

"Yes.  Lily has brought some money to be changed in to our currency, and she will take some now, and leave some in her account."

"Very well, does she have the muggle money with her?" Lily handed  over the money her parents gave her. "Alrighty, what your account number?"

"654,"

"Ok then, do you have your key?"

"Yes,"

"And well set up a account for this young lady," the goblin rummaged throught some drawers.  And handed Lily a key. "Your account is 555."

"Ok," Lily whispered.  The goblin was seriously freaking her out.  The goblin escorted them to a cart, which sped off at an incredibly fast speed.  Mrs. Figg covered her mouth so she would not vomit.  But Lily and Bella screamed "WEEEEEEEEE!"  They stopped at The Figg's vault, and got some money out.  

They whizzed on, stoping at another one.  Griphook muttered something and a keyboard type thing poped up, and he punched in a few numbers.  He then called Lily forward to open the vault, she did so, and she gasped in surprise.  There we heaps o gold, silver, and bronze. After a quick explination from Bella, Lily scooped up some money. Before they knew it, they were out in the sunlight outside Gringotts bank.

They three walked down the twisting streets of Diagon Alley. 

"What's on your list for school, dears?" asked Mrs. Figg. Bella got out her list and handed it to her mum. "Ok, first stop, Madam Maulkin's Robes For All Occasions!"  They stepped inside the shop, and Madam Maulkin rushed over, "Hogwarts, my dears?"

"Yup!"

"Ok, lets get you fitted."

They left a half an hour later with their new robes.  They next went to Flourish and Blotts, and after an hour, they finished shopping.  Well, except for their wands.  They entered the shop, and it seemed as though no one was there.

"Hello," said a misty voice, making them all jump.  "Arabella Figg, I was expecting to see you sometime soon.  And this young lady here-"

"Lily Evans," Lily said, introducing herself.

"Ahh, yes, a muggle born.  Which one of you wants to get your wands first?"

Lily and Bella exchanged glances. This man was seriously creepy.

"I-I will," Lily quavered as she volunteered.

"Wonderful, which arm is your wand arm?"

'Huh?!' Lily thought, but she said "I write with my right hand…"

No sooner than she uttered those words, tape measure started to magically measure her and Mr. Ollivander whipped out a wand. "Ash, unicorn hair, seven inches. So ahead, give it a wave,"

Lily uncertinaly waved it, causing Mr. Ollivander to fly in the air and hit the ceiling. Bella and Lily laughed, and Mrs. Figg hit them both lihtly.

"No, no definetly not." Mr. Ollivander said, rubbing his back, and snatching the wand from her. "Try this one. Mahogany, phoenix feather. Eleven inches."

Lily waved it, and wand boxes flew off their shelves. She quickly put the wand aside.

            "Here, try this one. Ten and a quarter inches long. Swishy. Willow. With Unicorn Hair."

            Lily took the wand and waved it, feeling a warmth at her fingers. As she waves it, sparks shot out the end.

            "A perfect match! The wand chooses the wizard. Fifteen galleons, please," Lily handed over the money, and Bella stepped forward, a few minutes later, Bella got her wand. Ash, Dragon Heartstring, Seven Inches.

            They left the shop, and Mrs. Figg said, "Give me your bags, dears. I will take them home. I will pick you up in two hours, you are free to explore Diagon Alley!

            "Thank you!" the chimed.  They grinned at eachother.

            "What do you want to do first?" Bella asked.

            "How about go there?" Lily asked, pointing to Dervish and Bangs.

            "Umm, ok,"

            They walked over to a shop, and left with bags full of joke stuff. Well, Bella had one small bag and Lily had two big ones.  They started to walk down the street, only to be knocked over by three figures who were running.

 Lily screamed "Get off me!" One of them and tripped over her, and was sitting on her.  The firgure scrambled up, and looked at him.  Lily stared.  He was really cute.  He had untidy black hair and hazel eyes.  The boy that had knocked over Bella was also cute, and he had dark hair that feel into his eyes in an irresistible way.  The third boy, also cute, had collided into both of them and was sprawled on the ground.  He had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

            "Sorry," the three boys said. "Umm, we gotta go."

            "Are you going to Hogwarts?" asked the black haired boy.

            Lily turned bright red, but Bella replied "Yes, first year. You?"

            "Er, same. Gotta go, see you at Hogwarts!" The boys started to dash off, when a greasy haired boy and a boy with blonde hair came running after them.  Lily noticed something odd about them. They had feathers, a beak, and duck feet.  The two girls burst out laughing, but stopped when the two boys tried to beat up the other ones. When they saw the girls laughing, the attempted to beat them up too. Noticing this, the black haired boy  grabbed the both of them, picking them up, ran off with the dark haired and brown boy at his heels.

            The three boys ran as fast as the could to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, and the black haired boy get the two girls down. "I think we've lost them,"

            "What did you do to them?" asked Lily.

            "Oh, we put a little charm on them. It should  wear off in an hour of two," he said grinning.

            Lily laughed. But then she asked, "Who are you? Who were those boys?"

            "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm James Potter. The brown haired boy is Remus Lupin, and the dark hair boy, who your friend is flirting with, is Sirius Black. They greasy haired guy was Severus Snape, and the other one was Lucius Malfoy. And you are?"

            "Lily Evans, she is Bella Figg,"

            "Nice to met you," he held out his hand for her to shake, and Lily felt adrenaline run through her body has their hands touched. His hand was so soft and warm.

            "Well," said Remus. "As long as we're here, who wants ice cream?"

Lily and James let go of each others hands and everyone rushed forward to the counter to order their ice cream.


	6. Ice Cream and Quidditch

For starters, I want to apologize for not updating in months. I have given up on my computer getting fixed, and I kept on getting so busy I didn't have time to write. I am really sorry to keep you waiting for so long. Here is more story.  
  
James went up to Florean Fortescue and ordered his ice cream. "Hi, I would like a chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream with chocolate frogs on top and a Pure Sugar cone. What do you guys want?"  
  
"I'll have a Red Hot Ice cream with Red hots on top in an Ice cone." Sirius said bravely.  
  
"You'll be sorry for that." Bella said. "I'll have a Berttie Bott's Ice cream with sprinkle opings in a regular sugar cone." Remus ordered the same thing.  
  
"OMG! LOOK AT ALL THAT CHOCOLATE STUFF!" Lily hollered, after reading the menu.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"I'll have chocolate ice cream with all the chocolate toppings you have in a chocolate cone. And a chocolate fork, spoon, and knife."  
  
"Do you like chocolate?" James grinned. Florean Fortescue handed them their ice cream, which James kindly paid for himself.  
  
They sat down at a table, eating their ice cream. "Cold. Cold. Cold." Sirius cried, as he held the cone.He grabbed a few napkins to hold the ice cream with. He then licked the ice cream. "HOT!" He hollored, stuffing the cone in his mouth, "COLD! HOT! COLD!" this sent everyone in to laughter. Sirius's antics went on like this, making it hard for him to flirt with Bella like he had earlier.  
  
After finishing their ice cream, the five of them decided to go shopping for supplies together. They learned a lot about each other, and stopped by the Joke Shop to buy supplies, sucks as Filibuster Fireworks, Dung bombs, and much more.  
  
James and Sirius were teaching Lily and Bella about the beauty of pranking when a fat squat boy with mouse brown hair made his way over to him.  
  
"H-Hello J-J-James." He stuttered, an afraid look in his eyes as he looked at Lily and Bella.  
  
"Hello, Peter(YUCK)," James rolled his eyes. "This is Lily and Bella."  
  
"He-hello." He said nervously.  
  
Lily already didn't like him. She could tell there was something about him.but she couldn't put her finger on it. Peter was not fun to hang out with either. He was afraid of everything and got in the way.  
  
"Do you like that guy?" James whispered to Lily, walking close to her, closing any space between them.  
  
"Who? Peter?" Lily whispered back, trying to ignore the fact that her heart was pounding.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"OK, good. Let's ditch them then."  
  
"What? What about Sirius, Remus, and Bella?"  
  
"They can fend for themselves. Peter is annoying the heck out of me, he is to clingy. And I don't like the way he is looking at you."  
  
Lily looked at Peter, the look he was giving her sent shivers down her spine. "Ok, lets go."  
  
James cracked a grin. "Yes." He grabbed Lily's hand and said to the others "Umm, Lily has to go to the bathroom, I'll show her the way." Before anyone could say anything, James ran off with Lily behind him to Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"Phew, we lost them." James said. Lily smiled. "WE LOST THEM!" James yelled. He hugged Lily and danged around in circles. Lily laughed, and looked at the store sign. "What's Quidditch?"  
  
James' jaw dropped open. "Only the greatest game ever! Lets go inside, I'll explain. James soon finished explaining about the four balls and seven players in no time.  
  
"Wow," Lily said. "Sounds fastinating."  
  
"It is. Uhoh, everyone is headed this way. Come here, there is a back exit." James grabbed her hand for the second time that day, and lead her out. 


End file.
